supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress of Solitude
History Origin Throughout the span of Superman's career, he has maintained three different locations as his Fortress of Solitude. Many years ago, Superman placed himself into a self-imposed exile from the planet Earth. During this journey, he met an aging alien known only as the Cleric. The Cleric recognized Superman as the Last Son of Krypton and gave him an ancient Kryptonian artifact known as the Eradicator. The Eradicator represented the sum total of all Kryptonian knowledge, lore and culture. Superman brought the device back to Earth, but when it began behaving strangely, he buried it deep down in a fissure in Antarctica. The Eradicator was still active however, and it opened up a dimensional portal and extracted various resources that it used in an effort to recreate Krypton on Earth. This also included the creation of robotic servants, patterned after the maintenance droids that once serviced the House of El on Krypton. Points of Interest First Fortress Chambers *'Regeneration Chamber': This was an oval-shaped crystal structure that stored solar radiation. When the Eradicator first took human form, he tapped into the energy of the matrix to revitalize his power stores. Items *'Eradicator:' Second Fortress Chambers *'Bottled City of Kandor:' Kandor is a miniaturized city populated with people from various alien cultures. It is named after the original Kandor City, a lunar colony from Superman's home planet, Krypton. Superman keeps the shrunken city inside the Fortress for safe-keeping. *'Central Computer Nexus:' *'Control Hub:' *'Holographic Archive:' *'Krypto's Kennel:' *'Slag Pool:' Items *'Krypton Memorial:' *'Kryptonian Birth Matrix:' *'Kryptonian Power Crystals:' *'Kryptonian Warsuit:' *'Motherbox:' *'Phantom Zone Control:' *'Phantom Zone Portal:' *'Spectral Nexus Apparatus *'Superman Robots:' *'Tesseract Sphere:' Third Fortress Chambers *'Arsenal:' One of the most highly guarded rooms in the Fortress, this is where Superman stockpiles various hi-tech weapons that he confiscates during his many adventures. Although he never resorts to using weaponry himself, he often studies their technology in the hopes of finding something of societal value. *'Atomic Cauldron:' Located deep in the Earth, the atomic cauldron is the most powerful furnace in the world. The cauldron operates off of liquefied Sunstone crystals and is used to provide power to the entire fortress. The cauldron is maintained by several Superman robots. *'Bottled City of Kandor:' Kandor is a miniaturized city populated with people from various alien cultures. It is named after the original Kandor City, a lunar colony from Superman's home planet, Krypton. Superman keeps the shrunken city inside the Fortress for safe-keeping. *'Interplanetary Habitat:' This is a highly controlled environment filled with exotic and often endangered creatures from around the galaxy. Some of the animals found in the habitat include, the Metal Boar, the Black Mercy, the Duplorian Hawk and the Thought-Beast. *'Museum/Trophy Room:' Superman maintains a gallery of artifacts and souvenirs that he has acquired over the span of his career. Inside are several scale models and dioramas of Krypton and its cities. The trophy room also contains a gallery of statues commemorating other heroes he has worked with, including the JLA and the Legion of Super-Heroes. *'Science Laboratory:' Superman's laboratory is one of the most highly advanced science labs in the world. Here he studies the substance known as Kryptonite in the hope of finding a way to reverse its effects on Kryptonian physiology. He also uses the lab in an attempt to cure Daxamite lead poisoning, so that he might one day free his friend Mon-El and from the Phantom Zone. Superman also uses the lab in the hopes of finding a way to restore the people of Kandor to their normal size. Items * '''Key:' This was originally a giant golden key mounted on a peak some miles away from the Fortress. Due to its immense size and weight, only someone as strong as Superman could hope to lift it and unlock the massive doors guarding the Fortress. Superman has since removed it from its original position and relocated to the Museum inside the Fortress. * Kryptonian Warsuit: A relic of Kryptonian culture, this over-sized battle-suit was worn by his ancestors during Krypton's last war. It also served as a mobile hospice, slowly healing Superman of his injuries after a fatal run-in with Doomsday. * Phantom Zone Portal: A portal in name only, this is actually a large circular window into the Phantom Zone. By operating a controller, Superman can analyze various depths and regions of the Zone. * Phantom Zone Projector: Developed by his later father Jor-El, this device is used to transport living matter directly into the Phantom Zone. It was first used to sentence the mad Kryptonian scientist, Jax-Ur, into exile after his experiments with intersteller travel caused the destruction of a Kryptonian lunar colony. * Statue of Jor-El and Lara: High above the center of the Fortress rests a floating statue commemorating Superman's parents, Jor-El and Lara. The statue is mounted on a Sunstone base and displays his parents holding up a miniature model of Krypton. * Superman Robots: Throughout his career, Superman has often used a variety of robots molded in Superman's image to perform various tasks. He restricted the use of these robots after one of them went rogue killing two members of the Titans, Lilith Clay and Donna Troy. One of the surviving robots was named Ned and was programmed to feed and take care of Krypto when Superman was absent. Currently a small supply of robots are used to maintain the Atomic Cauldron. * Sunstone Simulator: The Sunstone simulator is a highly advanced computer network that operates off the self-replicating mneumatic Sunstone Crystals. This simulator is the virtual embodiment of all Kryptonian knowledge and culture. By sliding specific crystals into their corresponding recepticles, Superman can activate a holographic simulation of his father, Jor-El. The Jor-El simulation is programmed to speak and react as if he were still a living, conscious being. Because the knowledge from the Sunstone Crystals was intended exclusively for Superman, the Jor-El hologram addresses everyone who activates the simulator as "Kal-El". Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Fortress of Solitude/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_of_Solitude_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/fortress-of-solitude/34-41185/ Category:Location